Darius Matthews' Studio: Square Root of Minus Garfield
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Terrence Allen Buddington and I had hosted this story on May 7th, 2016 for Darius Alan Matthews. Based on this webcomic from the Mezzacotta website of the same name. Meanwhile, Joshua Lee Hawkins brought Darius Alan Matthews a Square Root of Minus Garfield book.


{Darius Matthews' Studio starts with a 2016-2017 intro with studio books he read, and the managers he hired. Then it fades to Darius Matthews' sitting on a chair, with a laptop, a projector, and a desk.}

Darius Alan Matthews: Hello there. My name is Darius Alan Matthews, welcoming you to Darius Matthews' Studio. Today, we're going to see an old-timey play called "Square Root of Minus Garfield", hosted by Terrence Allen Buddington and Darius Kamron Whitehead. {He looks to the right, but the projector is to the left, so he looks to the left.}

{We fade to Terrence Allen Buddington, with brown hair, a Square Root of Minus Garfield shirt, dark-blue jeans, and white shoes, coming into The Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant, walking around, trying to find a chair to sit in, and at last he found the chair that he can sit in. It has a Square Root of Minus Garfield logo picture on the wall, the pudding pops on the table, a chandelier that's up there on the ceiling, a blender which looks like one that was glued to Jon's face, a coffee cup on a table, and a doughnut on a plate on the table.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: Ahhh, methinks this is the finest square-rooted restuarant in all the webcomics of mezzacotta!

{Suddenly, Darius Kamron Whitehead, with black hair, gray glasses, a green hoodie with a Square Root of Minus Garfield sticker on it. blue jeans, and gray shoes comes in.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Me hopes you're right, kind fellow.

Terrence Allen Buddington: Alas, 'tis you.

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Huh, barely 'tis I, your faithful Square Root of Minus Garfield submitter who just woke up from his bed, Darius Kamron Whitehead! Would you carest to hearest the Squarest Rootest of Minusest Garfieldest comic special of the dayest?

Terrence Allen Buddington: Oh yay, pray tell what is the Square Rootay of Minusay Garfielday comic special of the day?

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Ah, the sweet and chocolate-ish, sweeter more than meme-ish. Frozen Pudding Pops, with a donut that's covered in strawberry flavour, dunked in a coffee cup for breakfast in the morning, and sour milk that's been poured in a cup.

Terrence Allen Buddington: Oh yum! Nay fairly yummy! Bring them on!

Darius Kamron Whitehead: You will not regret it, it's your choiceth. {Darius Kamron Whitehead walks off to the Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors, speaking to Densetsu Bros, who is one of the 250th Square Root of Minus Garfield authors.} Okay, Densetsu Bros, give us the special!

{Back to Terrence Allen Buddington, who is sitting on his chair.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: Ah, Pudding Pops! Doth maketh my mouth filled with chocolateth! I hopeth they don't stop making themeth!

{Darius Kamron Whitehead comes back with nothing, while using these Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors, and he walks back to Terrence Allen Buddington, who hasn't eating a Frozen Pudding Pop yet.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Whoa, whoah! Whoah, sir, you will have to order something else. You see, we are all out of coffee. Sloublues used a coffee cup, drank the coffee, while eating burnt toast that Jon burnt on purpose. Oh, we have no more coffee. There is no more coffee in the world. {He quickly nods his head.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: I see, there's no more coffee. Then ol' Patch, bring it without the coffee!

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Well, indeedeth. I can do thateth. {Darius Kamron Whitehead walks off to the Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors, while speaking to Densetsu Bros.} Okay, pour the coffee in the sink! {The left door starts to swing. Back to Terrence Allen Buddington.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: Ahhh, pudding pops. Pudding pops! My kingdom to make some pudding pops!

{Darius Kamron Whitehead comes back with nothing at all, while he uses these Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors that swing, and then he walks back to Terrence Allen Buddington, who has never eaten these Frozen Pudding Pops, because no one ever stopped making them.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Oh, oh, Whoah! Whoah again and more whoah, sir! Unhappily, I cannot bring in the Pudding Pops, because we are out of sour milk. It had been expired on January 17th, 2013. Oh oh, we have no more sour milk! We have no more sour milk, in fact, no more sour milk. {He nods his head, again.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: Some don't read them!

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Some don't! They don't, they don't!

Terrence Allen Buddington: Some don't! No more coffee, no more sour milk, can't you thou not bring in those pudding pops, without the sour milk?!

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Thou stal me, Frozen Pudding Pops with a donut that's covered with strawberry, not dunked into a coffee from a cup, and no sour milk that doesn't get poured into a cup.

Terrence Allen Buddington: Exactly.

Darius Kamron Whitehead: You goteth it! {Darius Kamron Whitehead walks off, while using these Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors, while speaking to Densetsu Bros for the third time.} Okay, Densetsu Bros, fight it!

Terrence Allen Buddington: D'oh...this place hasn't stopped making Square Root of Minus Garfield comics forth me yet, as this place pleases me not.

{Darius Kamron Whitehead comes back with nothing left, nothing at all, not even the pudding pops, as he uses these swinging Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors, as he walks back to Terrence Allen Buddington for the fourth time.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Oh oh oh, whoooooooa! Whooah! Oh, double and double whoa! Fowl! We are out of donuts! We have no more donuts. No more donuts. {He nods his head, once more.}

Terrence Allen Buddington: {He is angry as he can be.} Just bring the pop! You do have that, I trust.

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Of courseth. {Darius Kamron Whitehead walks off, while using these restaurant doors of Square Root of Minus Garfield, while speaking to Densetsu Bros for the last and final time.} Okay, let's get it over with, Densetsu Brothers.

Terrence Allen Buddington: {He starts to sigh.} The pops' the thing.

{Darius Kamron Whitehead comes back with the Frozen Pudding Pop, while using these Square Root of Minus Garfield restaurant doors that keep swinging, as he goes back to Terrence Allen Buddington with the Frozen Pudding Pop he asked for.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Whoa, sir! We do not have an author! I searched the Square Root of Minus Garfield kitchen, and I also searched the Square Root of Minus Garfield store, and I found zero authors!

{Terrence Allen Buddington starts to get enraged, then he starts to throw a tantrum.}

Darius Kamron Whitehead: I agree. We have stopped making them, so it is most unfortunate.

{The Frozen Pudding Pop starts to talk.}

Frozen Pudding Pop: The world is constantly changing, you know.

{Darius Kamron Whitehead and Terrence Allen Buddington get shocked as they see the Frozen Pudding Pop that talks, then they go back to the viewer, still looking shocked. Now we fade back to Darius Alan Matthews.}

Darius Alan Matthews: And so with no more pudding pops, ends Square Root of Minus Garfield.

{Joshua Lee Hawkins, with some light-brown hair, an orange shirt, light-blue jeans, and dark-gray shoes has a Square Root of Minus Garfield book, and he hands it to Darius Alan Matthews.}

Joshua Lee Hawkins: Your Square Root of Minus Garfield book, sire.

Darius Alan Matthews: Thank you. {He starts reading the Square Root of Minus Garfield book, while Joshua Lee Hawkins looks at the viewer, pleased at the story that Darius Kamron Whitehead and Terrence Allen Buddington hosted for him. Then Darius Alan Matthews starts looking at Joshua Lee Hawkins as the Darius Matthews' Studio ends.}


End file.
